1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power driven conveyors and specifically to conveyors adapted to follow a curved path. The invention also relates to drag conveyors and to carriage and track assemblies therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyor belts adapted to move along a curved path are disclosed in basic U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,050 to Steinborn and in subsequent U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,283 to Horth and U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,631 to Knappe, among others, culminating in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,965 to Alldredge et al. for a flexible track assembly for such conveyors. The teachings of these patents have been for a convoluted rubber belt with troughs between convolutions, and carriages for the belt having four running wheels or rollers that ride in a pair of channel shaped cross-section rails to support the conveyor belt both along straight runs and through curves in any relative direction. This type of conveyor has proven to be highly useful in many applications, including mining and quarry work.
To properly build the above referenced conveyor and track assembly requires a considerable amount of technical skill and precision to assure that track sections are properly aligned and smooth, and in addition the general requirement for high quality parts and materials in the construction, to withstand the forces encountered in typical applications, results in this type of conveyor being beyond the requirements of some potential users who would benefit from the conveyor's curve negotiating ability. To accomodate those applications where a lighter duty conveyor is adequate, it has been desired to produce a conveyor having good curve handling ability while requiring less technical skill and precision in manufacture, thus reducing costs and making the conveyor more readily available to a wider group of potential users.
The present invention realizes all of these goals in the creation of an easily assembled conveyor and track assembly able to negotiate curves.